My favorite game
by Mlle.Nuit
Summary: Você sabe seguir as regras do jogo? Sabe usar a razão a seu favor? Calcular todos os seus movimentos? E,acima de tudo... sabe ser um bom perdedor? Poison&Ice...ONESHOT


- Xeque-mate!

Camus olhou para o cavaleiro de cabelos negros, que sorria, radiante, diante dele...

E ele tinha razão pra sorrir, afinal. Ganhara o jogo. E ganhara dele.

Era a primeira vez que Shura o vencia em anos de partidas, partidas estas que, normalmente, eram abandonadas no meio por um capricorniano agitado, impaciente diante da derrota iminente.

Baixou os olhos para o tabuleiro. Era incontestável.

Como podia ter se desconcentrado tanto? O erro fora quase tolo.

Primário, talvez.

E, como numa resposta sarcástica, ele vê entre os saltos e risos do cavaleiro de Capricórnio, um revoar de cabelos azuis, molhados após o treino com Mu, seguindo para a casa de Escorpião.

**I don't know what you're looking for**

**You haven't found it baby, thats for sure**

**You rip me up, you spread me all around**

In the dust of the deed of time 

_Eu não sei o que você está procurando_

_Você não achou, isso é certo_

_Você me dilacerou, me espalhou por aí_

Na poeira da ação do tempo 

Haviam se passado dias após a última conversa dos dois. E Camus, quase por milagre, conseguira fazer com que o escorpiano aceitasse, através de seus argumentos racionais, a impossibilidade daquela relação sem nexo, e que eles continuassem como sempre foram.

Bons amigos. Apenas.

No início, ele achou que era apenas uma questão de tempo para Miro correr para a décima-primeira casa, trôpego e cheirando a bebida, afogado em lamentos e críticas ferinas a ele e suas idéias estúpidas sobre eles. E Camus, como sempre racional, diria novamente a ele o mesmo discurso de dias atrás, sobre o quanto já tinham se ferido, e o quanto isso os prejudicava em sua missão, e em seus deveres.

Mas o tempo passou, e Miro não veio.

Depois, começou a olhar com mais cuidado para a oitava casa, procurando por luzes noturnas, ou apenas pela falta delas, indicando que o escorpiano estaria deixando sua casa sozinha por toda a noite. Caminhava até a casa de Capricórnio para jogar com Shura, e, às vezes, ia até a casa vazia de Sagitário, para pensar um pouco, ou mesmo ler em silêncio, longe das festinhas animadas – e ruidosas- de Afrodite em Peixes...

Mas nada havia de diferente lá. As mesmas músicas, as mesmas luzes ao mesmo horário, as mesmas pessoas entrando e saindo...

Começou a treinar mais tarde, para aproveitar melhor a manhã. Percebera que estava negligenciando sua mente para treinar apenas o corpo, e isso não era bom. Então ele meditava com Shaka até o sol se erguer um pouco mais antes de seguir para o treino diário.

E, durante uma semana, não viu Miro treinar naquele horário. Estaria doente?

Mas a resposta, obtida numa descontraída conversa durante os jogos com Shura, foi simples:

Ele está treinando com Mu agora, e por isso não usa a arena das casas superiores.

Mu? Quando foi que...

Há alguns dias, ele disse que cansou de treinar muito tarde. E como somente Mu tem treinado logo cedo, ele desce até a arena inferior pra treinar com ele.

**And this is no case of lust you see**

**Its not a matter of you versus me**

**Its fine the way you want me on your own**

**But in the end its always me alone**

_E isso não é caso de luxúria, você vê_

_Não é matéria de "eu versus você"_

_Está tudo bem o jeito que você me quer da sua maneira_

_Mas no final estou sempre eu sozinho_

Estava começando a se perguntar o que houvera.

Foi até a arena inferior, e viu Miro e Mu lutando, o sol alto dourando as peles suadas do combate.

Forte como sempre.

Impetuoso nos golpes.

Mas, e o riso debochado? E o sarcasmo destilado nas palavras de luta, como o próprio veneno de seus golpes?

Miro teria mudado tanto assim? Mas qual seria a razão? Suas palavras?

Não, certamente... Miro só estava tentando fazer...

Fazer o quê?

Fugir dele? Fazê-lo sentir-se culpado? Mostrar que ele estava errado?

Xeque-mate! – ecoou em seus ouvidos...

**I'm losing my favourite game**

**You're losing your mind again**

**I'm losing my baby, losing my favourite game**

Estou perdendo meu jogo favorito 

_Você está perdendo sua mente de novo_

_Estou te perdendo, perdendo meu jogo favorito_

O sol começara a se deitar quando ele desceu para a casa de Sagitário.

No corpo, roupas leves, informais. Brancas.

Cabelos soltos, pendentes sobre costas fortes.

Nas mãos, (1) Les fleurs du mal, de Baudelaire.

Nos olhos ... o brilho determinado de quem decide resolver algo.

Custe o que custar.

As peças se movem no tabuleiro.

I only know what I've been working for 

**Another you so I could love you more**

**I should have seen it when my hope was new**

**My heart is black and my body is blue**

_Eu só sei o quanto estive trabalhando _

_Por outro "você" então poderia amar você mais_

_Eu poderia ter visto quando minha esperança estava nova_

_Meu coração é negro e meu corpo é azul_

Entrou, como de costume, sorrateiro.

Não porque desejasse. Esse era seu jeito.

O corredor de pedra já tinha alguns archotes acessos. Miro sempre teve bons serviçais, embora nem sempre se apercebesse disso.

A porta do quarto estava entreaberta, as roupas de treino colocadas sobre a poltrona.

Estranho. Miro sempre as largava no chão, jogadas onde quer que fosse.

E, de costas para a porta, envolto em uma toalha branca, ali estava ele.

Estava me perguntando quando iria me avisar que estava aqui, Camus.

Eu estava procurando você para fazê-lo.

Não duvido – disse, voltando-se para ele.

Nenhuma farpa, nenhuma queixa, nenhum sorriso sarcástico. Apenas um olhar sério, tão incongruente àqueles olhos de tom azul-noite.

- Eu vim saber como estão sendo seus treinos...

Ótimos. Mu é um ótimo oponente como você bem sabe...

Claro. Costumava treinar com ele até convencer Saga a treinar pela manhã.

E pelo que sei agora você não gosta mais de treinar tão cedo, não é?

Não.

Os olhos se cruzaram...

Mudanças acontecem, não é?

Sim, Camus. Principalmente quando são necessárias.

Silêncio. A conversa acabara ali.

Os olhos se enfrentavam, mas estavam mudos.

Xeque-mate.

Um suspiro.

Miro se volta para a porta, para seu banho.

(2)Quem tem no próprio sangue a embriaguez que procura, e que prefere a dor à morte e o inferno ao nada...

Miro pára, surpreso, e se volta para ele. Nas mãos de Camus, o livro de Baudelaire. Fechado.

E, nos olhos, aquele tom mais parecido com o mar de verão do que com o oceano polar.

Miro eu...eu entendi que...não, eu não entendi...eu apenas...senti...

Os olhos de Miro encontram os dele...atônitos...brilhantes...

Eu senti que...que não há jogo sem você, Miro. Dane-se a racionalidade, danem-se as regras...dane-se a morte, o nada. Eu só quero que você entenda...que é importante para mim.

Miro o olhava fixamente, hesitando, ainda que de forma velada, entre o choro e o riso...

- Você...não está bem, Camus...definitivamente não está...

Camus ri.

Pelo contrário, Miro. Agora eu estou bem.

E, aproximando-se de um quase-racional escorpiano, o impetuoso aquariano acaricia seus cabelos, e sussurra em seu ouvido antes de beijá-lo.

- Xeque-mate.

**And I'm losing my favourite game**

**You're losing your mind again**

**I'm losing my favourite game**

**You're losing your mind again**

_E estou perdendo meu jogo favorito_

_Você está perdendo sua mente de novo_

_Estou perdendo meu jogo favorito_

_Você está perdendo sua mente de novo_

_**As flores do mal, um dos mais consagrados livros de Charles Baudelaire.**_

**_Trecho final do poema XI – o jogo...curioso, não acham?_**

C'est tout 


End file.
